


The Hero of Thyme

by DrSteggy



Series: Uneasy Lies the Chosen of Farore side fics [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dinner, Ficlet Collection, Other, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrSteggy/pseuds/DrSteggy
Summary: Do you ever wonder how many kids in Hyrule get saddled with the name of the Hero of Hyrule?I do.
Series: Uneasy Lies the Chosen of Farore side fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689868
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The Hero of Thyme

His route to the river lands ended up taking him through a...he hesitated to call it a  _ town _ as it seemed to be more of a wide spot on the road that got enough travelers to have a tiny inn his first day on the road. He’d had too many nights on the ground recently and sleeping in a bed - any bed - sounded grand. 

Plus, they served food and he arrived in time for dinner.

Little places like this didn’t typically have a menu, they just served what they served. Tonight was roast lamb with mint and peas. Link happily placed an order and added a stout. Simple pleasures, he thought. 

It was delicious. It was perfect. The lamb was tender, and roasted with tiny onions and potatoes. He thought there was just a hint of citrus in the sauce. There was heavy brown bread to go with it, perfect for soaking up the gravy. He wiped his plate clean.

When the serving girl came by with another stout, he asked her to pass his compliments to the cook. She’d nodded and placed the stein on the table. If she’d looked a little long over his right shoulder, he didn’t notice at the time. The little dining room was fairly empty. It would be nice to enjoy the beer in relative quiet before turning in for the night.

“Hey, is it ok if I join you for a minute?”

He looked up at the man standing in front of him. Mid 30’s, brown hair and eyes. Stained but improbable pink apron. “...sure?” He picked up his stein to take a swallow.

He pulled up a chair and sat down. “Thanks! I’m the cook here, and my name’s Link. My sister passed along your compliments and said I probably should meet you, too.”

Link paused mid draught. He put the stein down. “What did you say your name was?”

“Link,” in a stage whisper. “Is that the Master Sword? You’re a Link, too? Right? You’re  _ the _ Link?”

He maybe should have covered the sword, but he’s gotten so used to it. It feels like it is part of him, and he forgets. 

“Right?”

Or maybe he should start trying to own this destiny thing. He offers a hand to shake, and the dark haired Link happily takes it.

“Yes, I’m Link. I’m the one who pulled the sword.”

“Oh that’s amazing, it's so great to meet you. I was interested in those stories as a kid, but I was never brave, that’s why I’m here, cooking.”

“Well, you’re an excellent cook, Link. I very much enjoyed my dinner.”

“Thank you so much, ha maybe some of your bravery will wear off on me.”

“Ahhh, maybe?”

“Thank you again, I’ll let you be. Good luck on your quest!” the younger man pushed his chair back and headed back to the kitchen, undeniably buoyed by the encounter. 

Link watched him go and decided to take his beer back to his room. 

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH so I'm hoping the next chapter of Farore is out by the end of the week. I have some stuff to block before I send it out. In the meanwhile, its been a rough day out there, so this happened and I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
